


Are You Happy?

by chandlerina



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerina/pseuds/chandlerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tells Kurt that he isn't dating Dave anymore. This is basically what I want Transitioning to be: Pretty boys making out and Blaine having his own apartment. I want lined up bow ties and framed pictures of them together. Is that too much to ask for? IS IT? (This is also based on the millisecond of Klaine being outside and Blaine leaning in towards Kurt in the promo for Transitioning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy?

“Dave and I aren't together anymore.”

The words hung in the air like smoke, slowly fading but still making his vision a bit blurry. Kurt blinked. “Oh,” was all he could hear himself say, even though his mind was rushing. What does that mean? Did you do this for me? Do you still love me? If I wrap my arms around you, will you hold me tight or push me away? Will you? Closing his eyes for a second, he was glad that all he had said was _oh_.

Blaine pursed his lips, and Kurt saw the wind brush through his long, dark eyelashes. “Actually,” the ex-Warbler started, reaching out to touch Kurt's hand, “we haven't been together for a while now. A month. But I wanted to take some time alone and find myself before I told you.”

Kurt felt himself smile. And he realized that he had noticed a change in Blaine lately. He had looked happier, lighter. More like the Blaine he had once known and fallen in love with. “Are you happy?” Kurt asked. But Blaine turned his head to focus his eyes on something else, slowly shaking his head. “No,” he said, turning his eyes back at Kurt, “not yet.”

And Kurt knew what was happening. His eyes focused on Blaine's perfect lips and how they came closer to his own, and he closed his eyes and just gave in. Fireworks. Colorful, beautiful, empowering fireworks. Blaine's lips were warm and tasted familiar and his hands were on Kurt's waist. The younger boy hummed lightly as the kiss turned deeper, hungrier, when Kurt pressed himself closer, so much closer, _impossibly_ closer.

Even though they were outside, and it was cold and dark and people were walking by, Kurt didn't care. He kissed and kissed and kissed his Blaine, leaving his lips to find his cheek, his ear, his neck. It was like he couldn't get close enough, he couldn't get _enough_. And he heard Blaine gasp his name, like he had done so many times before, and it sent a shiver through him.

“Ku-Kurt,” Blaine stuttered, and Kurt hummed against his skin. “I-I have my own apartment now, let's go there, let's just go there. Please.” His words were hurried and a little needy. But Kurt nodded feverishly, feeling Blaine grab a hold of his hand, pulling him down the street. His mind rushed but all he could do was smile and hold on.

It wasn't very far to Blaine's new home, he struggled to get the door open and as soon as they stepped inside, it was as if a calm settled between them. Blaine closed the door and turned to watch how Kurt walked slowly deeper into the room, looking at things. Neatly placed bow ties on a dresser. Familiar shoes lined up by the door. Pictures of the two of them that Blaine had framed and placed on a bookshelf. And Kurt smiled to himself. “I've missed you,” he said, almost in a whisper but Blaine nodded. “I have missed you, too.”

And Kurt walked over to him and pulled him closer, smiling really wide, while Blaine just looked at him. “Now,” he said, wrapping his arms around his Kurt and hugging him warmly, “now that you're here, I'm finally happy.”


End file.
